1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the security field and, in particular, to a system and method capable of using impulse radio technology to detect when an intruder has entered a protection zone and where in the protection zone the intruder is currently located.
2. Description of Related Art
Today there are many types of intrusion detection systems that can detect and signal an alarm if a person enters a protection zone. One type of an intrusion detection system uses sensors to detect an intruder where the sensors are placed on the doors, windows or any opening of a building that can be breached by the intruder. Thus, if an intruder opens a door or window a circuit in a sensor is interrupted and then the intrusion detection system sounds an alarm and/or alerts remote security personnel. This type of intrusion detection system can be employed only where a building or structure is available to support the wiring for the sensors.
Another type of intrusion detection system may use invisible beams of light, visible beams of light or narrow radar beams to effectively form a fence around a protection zone. Thus, if an intruder interrupts one of the beams then the intrusion detection system sounds an alarm and/or alerts remote security personnel. Unfortunately, if the intruder penetrates the fence without triggering the alarm then detection of that intruder by the intrusion detection system is unlikely.
Yet another type of intrusion detection system may use radar or ultrasonic energy throughout the area in the protection zone. Thus, if an intruder moves within the protection zone a Doppler shift in the radar or ultrasonic energy may be detected by the intrusion detection system which then sounds an alarm and/or alerts remote security personnel. Unfortunately, all of these intrusion detection systems and other well known intrusion detection systems can be easily jammed, hacked, spoofed or otherwise defeated by intruders. For instance, a slow moving intruder can trick the traditional intrusion detection system that uses narrow radar beams to form a fence around a protection zone. Accordingly, there is a need for an intrusion detection system and method that is essentially spoof-proof or very difficult for an intruder to defeat. This need and other needs are solved by the intrusion detection system and method of the present invention.
The present invention includes an intrusion detection system and method that can utilize impulse radio technology to detect when an intruder has entered a protection zone. In addition, the intrusion detection system and method can utilize impulse radio technology to determine a location of the intruder within the protection zone and also track the movement of the intruder within the protection zone. Moreover, the intrusion detection system and method can utilize impulse radio technology to create a specially shaped protection zone before trying to detect when and where the intruder has penetrated and moved within the protection zone.